Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): VOLPP, Kevin G. The proposed Roybal Center will support a Management and Administrative (Admin) Core and a Pilot Core. The objectives of the Management and Administrative Core of the proposed Penn Roybal Center will be to provide infrastructure to support research activities in behavioral economics and health at the University of Pennsylvania (UPENN) and among affiliated faculty at other universities. The Specific Aims of the Management and Administrative Core are as follows: 1.) Provide central administrative support to plan, coordinate, and manage the Center's activities; 2.) Manage the Center Advisory Committee that oversees the functioning of the Center; 3.) Oversee identification, review, development, and monitoring of pilot projects using the NIH Stage Model; 4.) Encourage and facilitate the development of networks among researchers; 5.) Build strategic collaborations with private and public sector entities to support testing of promising ideas We will draw upon an experienced administrative staff and steering committee who have run our Roybal Center for the past five years, a core of affiliated faculty members, and an extensive network of collaborating health care organizations. We will be guided by an External Advisory Board comprised of senior leadership of prominent organizations in health care including Chief Medical Officer of CVS Health, the former head of benefits of Walmart; the CEOs of UPHS and Equity Health (the Blackstone Group); the former CEOs of Weight Watchers, the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation (RWJF), and Henry Ford Health System; a former CMS and HHS Administrator; the President of Health Platforms at Verily; the Secretary of the Louisiana Department of Health; a former National Health IT Coordinator: the Executive Vice President of Research and Development at United Health Group; the CEO at Consonance Capital; and the Founding President and former CEO of the California HealthCare Foundation. Our Center will continue to catalyze introduction of innovative ideas into health care research and will facilitate testing these ideas in field settings around the United States. The Center will continue to assist investigators in finding public or private sector partners for developing and testing ideas and will provide assistance with regulatory compliance and proper oversight of these interventions. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 01/18 Approved Through 03/31/2020) Page Continuation Format Page